<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scattered Reflection by Quirky_Pen_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988529">A Scattered Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name'>Quirky_Pen_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RyuuSou Week 2020 Drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RyuuSou Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 2: Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am late to the party orz but at least I cobbled together something. Maybe prompt was based on a request by @jeien!</p><p>(See the end of the work for more notes.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the dressing room door startled Sougo from his thoughts. He had his headphones around his neck for once, not really in the mood to listen to music. Things had been a bit strained between him and his boyfriend, both of them very busy and unable to see each other recently. It was frustrating, and he was trying to think of what to message when he heard a familiar voice call, “Tamaki-kun, it’s good to see you. Is Sougo-kun available?”</p><p>Sougo’s head whipped around, eyes landing on Ryunosuke standing in the door.<br/>
“Yeah,” Tamaki drawled, glancing over at Sougo. He looked back to Ryunosuke and said, “Ryuu-aniki, Sou-chan’s been really gloomy but we have to go on soon.” </p><p>“I’ll be quick.” He gave Tamaki a smile, then handed him a jar. “Also, I picked this up for you.”</p><p>“WHOA! Ryuu-aniki’s the best!” Tamaki took the pudding and left the post of guard dog, moving to savor his treat on the other side of the room. </p><p>Sougo slowly stood up and offered a smile. “Tsunashi-san. It’s been awhile.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, Sougo-kun. I think I’m working more now than at the height of popularity.” He let out a forced laugh, taking a step closer. His voice lowered, and he looked Sougo straight in the eyes as he said, “I missed you.”</p><p>Sougo felt the weight of those words squeeze his heart, the strength in that gaze pinned him in his spot. His cheeks flushed as his eyes darted to the side.</p><p>“I...I also…” He managed a smile, “missed you.” Sneaking a peek back at Ryunosuke, Sougo caught his face light up and found the lead in his chest slowly easing its grip.</p><p>“I know you have to go soon, but I needed to tell you that. In person.” He added, taking another step closer. Sougo wanted to reach up and take his face in his hands, to kiss him, to show him how much those words meant. But Tamaki garbling something around the spoonful of pudding in his mouth certainly wrecked the mood. They both laughed, until Sougo reached forward and slid his hands to the tie around Ryunosuke’s neck. Ryunosuke felt his breath hitch, just from that featherlight, innocent touch. </p><p>“Maybe you should tell me in person more often.” Sougo responded as he gently adjusted the tie. It didn’t really need adjusting, but he set about it as if it was a very serious task to complete.</p><p>Ryunosuke could feel Sougo so close yet he had to resist putting his hands on his hips to draw him in for a kiss. </p><p>“I could tell you again on Friday,” He said, watching Sougo’s reaction.</p><p>“Friday might work,” Sougo responded. “I’ll have to check my calendar.” </p><p>“Sou-chan, we gotta go. Thanks for the pudding, Ryuu-aniki.” </p><p>“Please do.” Ryunosuke watched how Sougo’s hands moved unnecessarily slowly as they drifted away from his tie. </p><p>“I will.” He lingered on the tie for just a moment more before he let it fall and walked past Ryunosuke toward the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 4: Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I can definitely write this not ending in sex.</p><p>Also me, twenty minutes later: Oh, wait, I'm a liar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sensei, I’m really having trouble with my assignments. Isn’t there...<em>anything</em> I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in Sougo’s voice, coupled with the nasally way he practically whined, caused an instant reaction in Ryunosuke’s pants. He swallowed, then let out a shaky breath. His tone was stern as he answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sougo-kun. I’ve given you two extensions, which already isn’t fair to the other students.” He glanced at the paper in front of him on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei, Tsunashi-sensei, please.” Sougo pushed his shoulder, forcing the taller man to look at him. His soft brown eyes were wide behind the thin wire-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. “I’m begging you. I’ll do,” Sougo’s hand began to trail down his dress shirt as he whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Ryunosuke choked on the word, trapped by the younger man’s hungry gaze. He felt a lump rising in his throat, his back breaking out in a cold sweat as he struggled to get a word to escape his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Sougo leaned a bit closer. Ryunosuke glanced out of the corner of his eye, back at the paper on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t read the next line,” he sheepishly admitted, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to say no again,” Ryunosuke tugged at Sougo’s waist, pulling him into his lap on the office chair, “but I don’t really want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sougo let out a small chuckle. “That’s alright,” he said, slipping the prop glasses off of Ryunosuke’s face and setting them on the desk atop the script. “We can improvise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I messed up the game,” he murmured, sliding his hands up Sougo’s ribs, feeling the muscles contract through his thin dress shirt. “I think I’m just impatient,” he laughed, the warmth of the sound hiding his insecurity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring of Ryunosuke’s laughter made Sougo’s lips twitch into a smile and he shook his head. “Mm. We can try again some other time.” His fingers began to unbutton the smart blue waistcoat, one layer too many between him and his lover. “If </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensei</span>
  </em>
  <span> is so impatient, who am I to deny him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryunosuke chuckled and leaned up to brush their lips together. Sougo marveled for a moment at the fact that, naturally, Ryunosuke was so incredibly sexy. But when he tried to be? </span>
  <span>Well, the ero ero beast was a stage persona after all. Former persona, even. </span>
  <span>And Sougo could hardly fault such a kind, loving man for anything. Especially when said man lifted him up with ease and lowered him on the desk, when said man popped his shirt open in a frenzy, when said man started fucking him so good and so deep that Sougo unabashedly begged for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe this roleplay hadn’t followed the script, but in the end, it certainly went as planned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a twitter now! Come say hi and yell with me @quirky_pen_name</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>